A story between boys and a panda
by SenbonMiku
Summary: Un panda s'est enfui d'un zoo ! Il est recueilli par Yashiro et Yashiko, on ne sait pas ce que ce panda leur réserve comme aventure... :) (Le chapitre 1 est très court, et j'espère que les chapitres suivants seront plus longs. )
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! :3 Je suis SenbonMiku, je débute dans les fictions donc m'en voulez pas si... C'est nul. :x Je fais de mon mieux mais des fois ce n'est pas assez... :c Bon je vais commencé par une fiction.. Plutôt #fantastique et #"normal", j'espère que ça vous plaira. :) Mes fictions suivantes (si j'ai toujours l'imagination et si mes fictions vous plaisent) seront plutôt #fantastique et #horreur, mais je le dirai toujours en début de nouvelle fiction. ^^ Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, toute critique est accepté. (mais un minimum de respect ^^) Et soyez honnête, je ne vous mangerai pas. :)

Auteur : SenbonMiku (Donc moi :D)

Histoire : SenbonMiku (Oui, j'invente 90% de mes fics, mais après ça peut être des reprises sans le savoir. o: )

Personnages : Appartiennent tous à SenbonMiku *w*

- J'invente tout ! :D Histoire, personnages, décor peut-être ? :3

* * *

><p><span>Une histoire entre garçons et un panda<span>

Chapitre 1

Un jour, un petit panda qui répondait au nom de Tsuki s'était enfui d'un zoo. Ce petit panda se baladait de rue en rue, de ville en ville mais jamais personne ne le recueillait, personne n'avait assez de bonté pour, personne sauf deux garçons âgés de 17 ans, frères, jumeaux, Yashiro et Yashiko.

Ces deux jeunes hommes ont recueilli cette adorable panda. Ils étaient conscient qu'il faudra le nourrir mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient d'une famille riche donc l'argent n'était pas un soucis, même s'ils vivaient de leur "propre argent" ils n'en avaient que faire.

[ Faisons une petite parenthèse et présentons ces deux jeunes hommes. :)

- Yashiro et Yashiko, jumeaux, ont des caractères complètement opposé, l'un était calme et l'autre était enflammé ; l'un était toujours là à s'excuser, l'autre était toujours là à faire des bêtises ; l'un ne pouvait pas ne pas dépendre de l'autre ; l'un pouvait toujours se reposer sur l'autre ; ils sont différents, mais complémentaires c'est ce qui fait leur force.

Yashiro, aîné de Yashiko de deux minutes, calme et responsable.

Yashiko, cadet de Yashiro de deux minutes, enflammé et irresponsable.

Une petite présentation rapide mais nous en découvrirons plus long sur eux. Maintenant revenons-en au fait. :3]

Donc, nos jeunes Yashiro et Yashiko receuillit notre petit Tsuki le panda. Une fois arrivé chez eux, ils présentèrent la maison au nouveau venu qui était plutôt ... spécial.

* * *

><p>Voilà un premier chapitre terminé, je sais c'est très très court mais j'espère que les chapitres suivants seront plus longs. Ce n'est que le début mais une petite review ? :x Merci d'avoir lu. Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour, on se retrouve ici pour le chapitre 2 ! :) Je suis vraiment désolé pour le chapitre 1 qui était siiii court. Mais je débute donc j'ai encore un peu de mal à savoir si le chapitre est long ou pas. x.x Mais j'essaierai de faire le plus long possible. ^^Et donc j'essaierai de poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine. :) Mais je pense que je vais me mettre au OS. x') #Accepte toute critique.

* * *

><p>Une histoire entre les garçons et un panda<p>

Chapitre 2

_Chapitre précédent : Yashiro et Yashiko ont recueilli un petit panda spécial du nom de Tsuki._

Arrivé chez eux, ce panda pris son aise et s'installa mine de rien. Yashiro et Yashiko furent d'abord étonnés mais se dirent que ce n'est rien de grave car après tout, "ce n'est qu'un panda". Grave erreur, ce panda s'avère être le panda d'une vielle légende... Soudain Yashiro et Yashiko se souviennent d'une vielle légende étrange et cette légende raconte qu'un jour, un panda parlant la langue humaine était arrivé sur Terre mais personne ne savait qui il était et à quoi il ressemblait, après tout, ils se ressemblaient tous... Mais lui, était différent, en quoi ? Parce qu'il a une marque qui le différencie des autres, une marque dont on ne connaît pas la raison et dont on ne connaîtra jamais la signification. Ils disent que d'après la légende, ce panda apportait calme et sérénité ainsi que la chance et le bonheur à la ou les personne(s) qui aurait la bonté de le recueillir, c'est comme un moyen de les récompenser pour leur honnêteté. Yashiro et Yashiko, très étonnés se dirent que peut-être il était le panda de la légende quand soudain...

" - Jeune Yashiro et jeune Yashiko, puis-je avoir de quoi me nourrir ?

- Ah euh oui bien sûr ! répondirent-il en écho. "

Nos deux frères se regardèrent et comprirent que c'est effectivement le panda de la légende. Ils se dirent que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils l'ait recueilli mais ils avaient entendus une rumeur à son propos, paraît-il que lorsque la ou les personnes qui l'ont recueilli sont déjà heureuses, elles peuvent attirer la malveillance et la destruction... Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais la légende est ainsi faite, plusieurs familles ont été détruite à cause de cette légende. Yashiko n'ayant pas eu vent de cette rumeur alla jouer avec le petit Tsuki mais Yashiro lui réfléchis intensément à la question de s'ils devaient le garder ou non, il y réfléchit des deux côtés. S'il le mettait à la porte, Yashiko sera triste et peut-être qu'ils attireront vraiment les malheurs de la Terre à cause de son geste. Et s'ils le gardait qu'allait-il arriver ? Malheur ou bonheur ? Mais il fut tirer de ses réflexions par Yashiko qui semblait inquiet...

Le lendemain, ayant une grève et donc les cours sont annulés, Yashiko s'amusa toute la journée avec son nouvel ami tandis que Yashiro, lui, pensa toute la journée à ce que Tsuki pouvait apporter dans leur maison... Yashiro n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait pensé à ça toute la journée, donc en fin d'après-midi il a décidé d'arrêter d'y penser et de finalement décompresser un peu et d'aller jouer avec Tsuki et Yashiko. Mais la fin de soirée arrivée, Yashiko qui s'était endormi suite à l'épuisement de l'amusement de la journée avec Tsuki, Yashiro en profita pour continuer à réfléchir sur la question, puis décida finalement d'abandonner et d'amener Yashiko et Tsuki dans leur lit respectif, eh oui, même notre petit Tsuki à déjà son lit bien à lui ! Puis Yashiro, une fois sûr qu'ils sont bien installés décida d'aller se coucher aussi, demain une dure journée les attent.

Cela fait 2 jours et 3 nuit qu'ils ont recueilli le petit Tsuki, ils n'avaient pas plus de malheurs qu'auparavant, peut-être que Yashiro se faisait un sang d'encre pour rien ? Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lâcher cette affaire, il tenait beaucoup trop au bonheur de son petit frère, lui qui a vécu dans la souffrance...

[Explication (Oui, j'aime bien faire ça, des petits trutrucs comme ça. :D) : Juste après la naissance de Yashiko, leur père, les ayant abandonné mais leur laissant tout de même quoi vivre jusqu'à vieux, leur mère et seule famille mourra d'une maladie qui fut incurable à l'époque. Ils devaient donc vivre de leur propre moyen, évidemment ils laissèrent de côté l'argent que leur père leur avait laissé. Donc revenons au fait, quand Yashiko était petit, il fut kidnappé par une bande de fous échappés de l'asile, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus toute leur tête, ils avaient chopé un enfant au hasard dans le tas et le menaçait de le jeter du haut d'un bâtiment, évidemment Yashiro paniquait et ne savait pas quoi faire alors tout en gardant son calme, il alla prévenir la police puis parti à la recherche de son frère. Quand ils l'ont trouvé, il était déjà trop tard, Yashiko avait déjà été balancé du haut d'un gratte-ciel, il était en pleurs, effrayé, terrorisé, appelait à l'aide... Mais les secours n'allaient pas arrivé attent, alors sans réfléchir, Yashiro voulant protéger sa dernière famille, se jetta là où Yashiko allait atterrir et le rattrapa de justesse, mais il subit pas mal de dégâts, sachant que Yashiko était tombé de très haut et écrasant littéralement Yashiro... Il fut emmené à l'hôpital d'urgence et sous les pleurs de son jeune frère, il était encore à demi-conscient et rassura son frère en lui disant que tout ira bien, qu'il doit arrêter de pleurer, il s'en sortira indemne, tout ça avec un grand sourire. Et depuis ce jour, Yashiko est devenu très sensible sur ce genre de sujet et a développé un self-défense très puissant d'où son caractère de feu, et depuis il protège son frère comme il peut, c'est son traumatisme.

Ouf ! Je crois que je suis encore plus inspiré pour l'histoire de Yashiko que l'histoire d'ensemble. xD Bref, retour à l'histoire ! :D]

Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à nouveau comme à cette époque, mais peut-être essayait-il juste de lutter contre l'inévitable ? Mais il n'abandonnera pas. Il décida en toute connaissance de cause qu'il allait enfin accepter ce panda et profiter un peu de ce petit panda très amusant d'ailleurs. Il décida enfin faire de connaissance avec ce panda... Qui semble en connaître long sur eux... Il se proposa d'aller lui parler pendant que Yashiko est sous la douche :

"- Tsuki, d'après ce que je vois, tu en sais long sur nous et peut-être sur tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est exact. J'en sais long sur vous, car comme tu l'as si bien compris, je suis le panda dont parle la légende et je sais tout sur tout le monde, même ce que vous-même ne savez pas.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? ...

- Toi et ton frère n'êtes pas des humains normaux. Vous possédez quelque chose de spécial. Je ne te révélerai pas ce que c'est, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Ton frère ne sait rien, alors il n'ira pas chercher en quoi il est spécial, donc tout repose sur toi. Tu as également entendu parler de la rumeur de la destruction, eh bien, sache bien que c'est moi qui décide. J'apporte la destruction ou le bonheur selon comment je suis traité et si le fond des gens est vraiment bon ou non. Met toi en tête que ce que je viens de te dire, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autres, je vous le dit parce que vous êtes spéciaux, tout comme moi.

- ... Qu'avons-nous de si spécial.. J'aimerai bien le savoir...

- Pour cela, tu devras y réfléchir très attentivement. "

Ils furent coupé dans leur discussion par l'arrivé soudaine de Yashiko, lui qui était arrivé en chantonnant et dansant dans un moment de tension et de calme mais cela fit rire Tsuki ainsi que Yashiro. Yashiro décida que pour ce soir il allait ne pas y penser et profiter de sa soirée, il y réfléchira demain, après tout il a bien le droit d'avoir une pause non ? Ils s'amusèrent donc tous les trois jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir laisser Tsuki s'occuper de lui-même ainsi que de la maison. Ils faisaient une confiance quasi totale à Tsuki donc ils partirent en cours de bon heure et discutaient beaucoup sur la route comme à leur habitude.

Yashiro, réfléchissant à sa discussion avec Tsuki de la soirée dernière, il n'avait pas moyen de se concentrer sur les cours ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Il passa plusieurs heures à réfléchir sans trouver de réponse... Mais, la soirée arrivée, il commença petit à petit à rassembler des morceaux de réponse mais n'atteint pas LA réponse. A nouveau pendant la douche de Yashiko, Tsuki et Yashiro discutèrent à nouveau sur ce sujet :

"- Alors Yashiro, toujours pas de réponse à ce que je vois.

- Oui... Je pense l'avoir sur le bout de la langue mais je n'arrive pas à le sortir...

- Je suis sûr qu'en y réfléchissant bien, tu trouveras la réponse. Réfléchis bien, surtout au passé.

- Le passé... Serait-ce ... "

Yashiko avait terminé sa douche, cela clôturait la discussion. Mais Yashiro avait compris ce qu'ils avaient de spécial. Tous les deux, ils étaient humains mais plus, ils étaient des ... Flamebreaker ? Oui, ils étaient des Flamebreaker, mais alors... Comment pouvait-il seulement le remarquer ? Depuis leur naissance ils avaient cette flamme qui brûlait en eux depuis plus de 17 ans... Yashiro ayant fait cette découverte alluma sa flamme d'un coup sous les yeux ébahi de Yashiko et sous les yeux d'admiration de Tsuki. Yashiko ferma les yeux et concentra cette flamme dans son oeil droit et celui-ci brilla d'une magnifique flamme bleu puis il les rouvrit, dit à Tsuki :

" - C'est ça n'est-ce pas Tsuki ? Le sourire aux lèvres.

- Exactement, je suis ravi que tu aies pu trouver la réponse en si peu de temps. " ...

Yashiko quant à lui ne comprenait rien, il se sentait à l'écart et en avais marre alors il s'ajouta de façon brutale dans la discussion :

"- Et on m'explique pas à moi hein !

- Nous sommes désolés Yashiko, mais tu dois trouver l'explication toi-même et maintenant.

- ... Yashiro? ...

- Je suis désolé Yashiko, mais si je te révèle ce que je viens d'apprendre alors nous devrions nous séparer et ce pour toujours et je ne tiens pas à être séparé de toi... Je sais que tu as compris, tu as juste besoin de te mettre les idées en place.

- Je vois... "

Yashiko ferma les yeux un instant puis réfléchi sérieusement. Et il comprit. Car il avait eu vent de la rumeur des Flamebreaker. Il rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup comme son frère il alluma sa flamme dans son oeil gauche et celui-ci brilla d'un vert éclatant, Tsuki et Yashiro étaient fous de joie ! Tsuki était fier d'avoir trouvé des personnes si spécials et si doués de plus.

"- Mes félicitations Yashiro, Yashiko, vous avez découvert le mystère qui se cachait en vous !

- Merci Tsuki ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

- Mais, promettez moi d'utiliser cette flamme à bonne escient.

- Nous te le promettons Tsuki ! Dirent-ils à nouveau en chœur.

- Mais au fait Tsuki, tu vas rester avec nous hein... Dit Yashiko triste.

- Oui bien évidemment, j'ai enfin trouvé mes partenaires, je n'allait pas partir aussi vite ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est génial ! Dit Yashiro en devançant son frère.

Yashiko pris au devant décida d'attaquer son frère avec des chatouilles terribles.

- Ca t'apprendra à me devancer ! "

Yashiko ayant remarqué que Tsuki était à l'écart sachant qu'il a ressenti ça quelques minutes plus tôt, le ramena de ce pas dans la guerre de chatouille et finirent donc leur soirée ainsi.

* * *

><p>Voici le 2ème chapitre ! Je suis assez fière de moi même si j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours pas assez... Mais elle est déjà plus longue que le chapitre 1 c'est déjà ça non ? x') Je vous retrouve pour le 3ème chapitre ? :) D'ailleurs après cette fic j'ai déjà pensé à une nouvelle fic mais il me faut plus d'idées donc... D'abord je vais finir cette fic ensuite on verra ! :) # Petite rewiev ? Toute critique acceptée. :)<p> 


End file.
